Love in the Lonely Mountains, a Hobbit fanfiction
by Sairahiniel SakuraAeris1497
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield's company sets off for a journey when they encounter two women in random locations, each with special powers and abilities of their own. Will the dwarves better their chances of success or die trying with these girls? Thorin/OC, Fili/OC, and hinted Tauriel/Kili pairings. Rated T for sexual content, lemons in later chapters, and mentions of abuse.
1. Found by the Company

"Love in the Lonely Mountains" A Hobbit fanfiction

Hello, Sairahiniel SakuraAeris1497 here! I'm so proud to present to my reader this tale of adventure and romance, set in none other than Middle Earth; every publicly known location, character (except my OC's Erigaela 'Eri', Pandora, and Rosalie 'Rose'), etc. belongs to J R.R. Tolkien's 'The Hobbit' and/or Peter Jackson's 'The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.' Warning: This story does contain a lemon in Chapter 10 = so, if you don't like them, skip that chapter…Other than that, you're good. Now without further ado, I'd like to present my story featuring Thorin/Oc, Fili/OC, and Kili/Tauriel pairings. Thank you, please enjoy, and please comment. Constructive criticism is always accepted, but no bashing others and their work, please.

Chapter 1: Found by the company

(Erigaela POV):

Some say that things such as 'true love' and 'star-crossed romance' are hoaxes that can lead one to their death; they also say that it's the imagination of one who wishes to be loved but never receives it. You want to know what I believe?...I believe true love and romance can blossom and be made from a dream into a reality if the two lovers will it to come to pass. I know from my experience that love starts with a simple need to protect the other, as in a bond of friendship, before it turns into something more than that. I now know that the man I fell in love with would change my life forever…

It was years ago, when I was traveling alone and fell unconscious, until I was saved by a company of traveling men. One of those men became my lover and husband, and he changed my life for the better. Several men, about 15 total, were traveling down a road near the forest when one of them caused the others to stop…

~ End of Erigaela POV~

(3rd Person POV):

"S-Stop!" A young hobbit named Bilbo Baggins called out to the others, causing them to stop riding.

"What is it now, Master Baggins? We can't keep stopping like this!" A short man named Nori questioned.

"I see something on the path, a body to be exact. It may be an injured man." Everyone took a look at what Bilbo pointed to and saw a delicate yet callused hand lying daintily on the grass. Finally, a black-haired man spoke up, "Fili, Kili, bring the body here."

"Yes, Uncle!" The two men called out. The darker-haired man drew his bow and neared the body while his golden-haired comrade drew two swords and surveyed the area. When the dark-haired archer looked down, he couldn't make out the figure's face through a hood, but he did inform his uncle of his findings, right down to the last detail, "Uncle, it appears to be a fellow hunter and swordsman. They're armed with a sword, bow, and quiver of arrows, and Bilbo was right. They were injured in some sort of struggle."

"Kili, are they…dead?" Bilbo questioned before he suddenly gulped. Kili applied two fingers to the figure's throat and felt a steady heart rhythm, pulsing through their veins like a drum.

Kili answered, "Nope, they're very much alive…They're only unconscious from being knocked out, and they have some nasty scrapes and bruises…but they'll live."

"Kili, Fili, bring them here." The dark-haired man, supposedly their leader, ordered.

"Yes, Uncle," Kili answered before requesting of Fili, "Brother, grab that dagger over there. It might belong to this man." Fili grabbed the blood-soaked dagger while Kili helped the injured person to their feet, but when Kili picked them up bridal-style, the figure's head flew back and their hood fell to reveal something that the others, including Kili, never expected. "Uncle, this is no injured man; tis only a fair but wounded maiden." Kili gasped.

"A woman?!" Fili exclaimed.

"Are you sure?!" Kili and Fili's uncle inquired in a calm yet startled sounding voice.

"Yes, Thorin…I'm quite sure. She may be injured and a fair woman, but she's definitely armed."

"Maybe we could put her to good use in this quest," Gandalf muttered under his breath before Thorin sighed deeply and commanded, "Kili, Fili, bring the girl here…She's your responsibility now, not mine, so you'll keep her safe, understand?"

"Yes, Uncle." Kili called out before he lifted the girl up onto his horse. The girl seemed to be quite beautiful, despite the fact that she dressed like a tomboyish ranger right out of a Sci-Fi/Fantasy novel. She had silver hair that cascaded down her back, with a single side braid running over the top of her head like that of a headband, lips that were so pink that they appeared coral, and skin that was slightly kissed by the sun. She wore mainly lilac and blue clothing, and she appeared to be only human, but there was something about her that made her not seem so human, and there was something about her beauty that drew others to her instantly. The dwarves didn't know it, but they were about to go on the most life-changing journey the've ever been on in their life, whether they knew it or not. Sooner or later, they would earn the secrets of this girl and maybe others they encountered...


	2. First Night in the Company's Camp

Chapter 2: First Night in the Company's Camp

The group carried on down the path until they made camp near a cave. Kili laid the girl beside him and Fili, doing their best to keep her warm from the bitter, night air. Her weapons laid nearby so that is she needed them, she had complete access to them.

The girl continued to lie next to Kili, in a state of peaceful slumber, until an obnoxious laugh woke her up; when she started to open her eyes, her large eyes adjusted to the fire's light and that's when she noticed that she was completely surrounded by 1 thing: MEN! Seeing her weapons and thinking quickly, she grabbed her bow and a single arrow, aiming it at the whole group as she threatened, "You come a step closer, and I'll shoot!...I-I won't hesitate, so don't push your luck."

All the men stared at her in a mixture of awe and fear, frightened to see a woman that was clearly so much smaller than most of them threatening them with a weapon. Another short man, named Ori, spoke against her, "We have no intention to harm you, so just drop the weapon and-"

"I don't believe you! Stay away from me or else I'll shoot!"

"We're not going to hurt you, we promise." Bilbo spoke up in a low, frightened voice.

The girl looked at Bilbo as if he were a ghost before she stuttered, "Bilbo Baggins?...Is it really you?"

"Eri? Eri Took, are you really-," Bilbo stuttered before he embraced her while exclaiming, "It is you! How are you?"

"Bilbo, it's been so long since I've seen you!"

"My! You've grown into such a beautiful young lady, and to think- I haven't seen you in so long."

"Wait! You know each other?" Fili inquired.

"Everyone, this is my neighbor from the Shire; this is Erigaela or Eri Took."

"Hello, Eri. I'm Kili and this is my older brother, Fili."

"Delighted to meet you." Erigaela greeted as she kindly shook Kili's and Fili's hand in turn.

"Ori, ma'am."

"Nori."

"Dori."

"Gloin."

"Oin."

"Bombur."

"Bifur."

"Bofur, me fair lassie." Bofur introduced himself as he tipped his hat.

"Balin."

"And Dwalin."

"Nice to meet you all," Eri said before she questioned, "Gandalf?...Gandalf! I didn't expect you here. What're you doing here with a company of men?" Eri exclaimed as she hugged the much taller, gray wizard.

"Well-uhh…There's a perfectly, good explanation for that."

"Eri?" Bilbo called out.

"Yes, Bilbo?"

"How did you end up on the side of the road?"

"Well…It was something that I wish to not talk about."

"Do tell. We'll surely understand." Thorin, their leader, sneered.

Eri took a breath before explaining, "…Well, I was setting up camp near the road when I heard a noise; I turned around to see what it was and saw nothing. I heard the noise a second time, but there was nothing there. As soon as I turned to set up my camp, I was grabbed from behind by two, male thieves that appeared mortal…Next thing I know, I'm pinned to the ground, being robbed of everything except this necklace," Eri breathed as she grasped the golden, heart-shaped locket, "I don't know what I would do if they took this…But my ordeal didn't stop there."

"What happened, Lassie?" Bofur inquired.

"Entranced by my outer beauty, they decided to take advantage of me…if you know what I mean by that. Determined to not give up, I fought them off until I could find a chance to use their strength against them; then I found my chance. I was able to reach my boot, so I grabbed a dagger from inside the boot and stabbed one of the men in the gut, inflicting pain on him just like what he tried to do to me. I tried to escape when I was grabbed by the other man who smirked, 'This girl's got gumption, doesn't she? Let's see how brave she'll be when the orcs tear at 'er flesh!' After I struggled for him to release my arm, he made a fist and knocked me unconscious. The rest is such a blur."

"You've been through a lot…" Gandalf stated before Thorin retorted, "Why were you traveling alone in the first place? You may be an armed woman, but you should have someone with you at all times."

Erigaela's face contorted into a face of anger and rage as she whipped around and shouted, "Do I look like a damsel in distress to you?! And what do you mean 'Why did I travel alone?'…I've always traveled alone, for about 12 years now, and I was returning home to the Shire after I completed my sword training. Does that answer your question?"

"I have another question: Why didn't you just give up? You knew you were going to lose against two men who were obviously stronger than you."

"Uncle!" Kili shouted before Eri explained, "Kili, it's all right…I never gave up because if I had…I'd be a poor excuse for a warrior right now. It's in my kind yet courageous nature to fight; I've always been taught to try new things and fight to the best of my ability, even if the odds were against me…Yes, you're right; I had no chance against them through brutal force…But I would use every opportunity at my arsenal to stop them from harming me and others."

"Interesting response…" Fili commented.

"So…My nephew informed me you were armed with a bow and a sword." Thorin pried at the girl before she answered, "Yes, I'm quite armed."

"Maybe you could demonstrate that talent for us...Only if you're able, of course." Thorin sarcastically sneered.

"Yes, I will demonstrate, and I am able. Here's some advice for you: A wolf never stops hunting and fighting until they breathe their last breath…Watch and learn," Eri remarked before she saw a red bird and drew her bow, "That bird will do nicely." She let go of the string and-WHOOSH! The arrow flew through the air before striking the bird; the bird fell down, down, down until it fell to the cold, stone earth below. Eri trotted over to the bird and like a stage performer, she bowed with such elegance and walked back with her prey: the bird with an arrow clean through the heart.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Bilbo clapped along with the others.

"She's a sharp shooter all right! Better than you, Kili!" Fili commented as he elbowed Kili's arm and stared at the determined girl.

"Shut up!" Kili retorted back as he shoved his brother playfully.

"Fine work, my dear. You've proven your worth," Thorin said as he examined the bird before remarking, "Seems we have a new member traveling with us; welcome to the group."

"Tis an honor, sir, and thank you. I've dreamed of adventure my whole life, and I've also dreamed of seeing Erebor with my own eyes."

"Then you're lucky, cause we're gonna take back the city for ourselves. After all, it was once our home." Balin explained.

"Oh! You must be Durin's folk-Dwarves." Eri realized.

"Right you are!" Ori answered.

"Now that makes me even more lucky, to be travelling with a fellow brother of the earth-"

Fili interrupted Erigaela by saying, "Brothers of the earth?!...Wait! Are you saying you're a-"

"What? A dwarf?...Well, I'm a female dwarf; a Durin's folk myself."

"But, you have no beard." Nori chuckled.

"I know, Nori, but that's because I'm only half dwarf. I'm also half mortal; this is why I have pink lips and purple eyes, and it's also the reason why I don't possess any facial hair."

"Then how does a fellow kinsman end up in the Shire?" Thorin questioned.

"Well, it wasn't by choice, I can tell you that much…But, it's a bit of a long story."

Kili put his hand on Eri's thigh before remarking, "Please tell us. We're dying to hear it."

"Well, since you're so sweet to me, I'll tell you," Eri replied as she ruffled Kili's bangs, "Truth be told: I never knew my real, birth parents, and don't ask how or why. I just don't…Anyway, I was left on a doorstep in the Shire, in front of the house of a man and woman who could never bear children, so naturally, they adopted me and raised me as one of their own. I was raised as a Took, and although many hobbit children were taught to be good housewives or 'bread-winners,' I decided to seek out adventure, which became my passion; my adoptive parents always encouraged me, despite what others thought…But tragedy struck close to home. When I was a toddler, about 2 years of age, my adoptive mother died of illness while I remained at her bedside. Fearing I would grow up sheltered and unprepared for life's troubles, my adoptive father made me endure sword training, which would help me get closer to my goal of going on longer, difficult journeys."

"How long did you train," Balin inquired before commenting, "I mean- I can see your hands are callused but they still remain feminine and-"

"I've trained for 19 years since I was 6 with my adoptive father, despite the fact that we lived in a peaceful place: The Shire…After 7 years of training from the age of 6 to the age of 13, I was in the Shire with my father, but I realized that something was wrong when he collapsed during our training session: I realized he was dying of illness, just like my mother; I rushed him to the house in a panic and stayed by his bedside until he breathed his last breath…That's when I was truly alone."

"We're so sorry, Eri." Kili apologized as he rested his head on Eri's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Kili, and I don't blame you…Anyway, without friends in the Shire, because of my heritage, or a family to go back to, I journeyed to many dwarf and mortal villages to return to my training in the way of the sword, so my father's legacy would live on…I also fashioned a bow and learned how to hunt wildlife, and I self-taught myself to do so. I traveled to many villages, making some friends along the way, but I left when I heard of a travelling company and set off for a dwarven village. When I got there, I learned more information about a man named Thorin who wanted to reclaim Erebor, and that was my chance to prove my worth; I was going to see the city for myself, and I'd go on that journey no matter what!...But then, of course, those robbers attacked me and here I am!"

"Well, you're lookin at Thorin right now!" Fili commented.

"That's our uncle for ya, and he's the dwarf king." Kili remarked before Eri exclaimed, "You're Thorin? I knew you were the leader but I never could've imagined-It truly is an honor…," Eri took a breath and continued as she made an emotionless face, "Much more of an honor than meeting an elf! They have no emotion to their face whatsoever. Honestly, they look like they've been stoned." Thorin and the others, except Bilbo and Gandalf started to laugh which caused Eri to retort, "What's so funny?!"

"I'm not laughing at you; I'm laughing at your words. Elves being stoned, that's a good one," Thoirn laughed before ordering, "Say no more, Erigaela. It's nice to have you as member of this group. Kili, Fili, make sure she eats and gets plenty of rest, and from now on, she's your responsibility. Kili, she'll ride with you."

"Yes, Uncle!" The two simultaneously responded before Fili handed Eri a bowl of stew, "Here, Eri. It's a long journey and you'll need your strength."

"Some food in your belly and a good night's rest will do you good. After all, you've been through a lot." Kili remarked.

"Thank you…All of you have been so kind to me." Eri commented.

"Well…We've scarcely traveled with a woman before, and the least we can do is help a fellow Durin's folk. Besides, you're an amazing archer and swordsman, so why not treat you as one of us?"

"You may be right…but really, thank you. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." Kili answered as he gave Eri a heart-warming smile, causing her to smile back. Kili stared into Eri's sparkling eyes with his own, brown eyes. He noticed that her eyes were as purtple as amethyst, but they shone with a certain fire to them, and they had a pattern to them that entranced those that looked into her eyes. Her flame of courage shone in those amethyst orbs.

Everyone started to gather closer to the fire for warmth; some slept while others told stories or sharpened weapons in the fire's light. After a while, Eri decided to sleep as she yawned, "Well, I guess I'll take your uncle's advice and rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, and may you sleep well." Fili replied.

"Fili and I will stay to keep you warm and safe. No one will harm you while we're here…And if we ever encounter those thieves on the journey, I'll personally have their heads." Kili explained.

Eri giggled before saying, "That's kind of you, Kili," Eri yawned again before resting her head on the blanket underneath her, "I'm sure you will." Eri kissed Kili and Fili sweetly on the cheek before she blushed madly. After she laughed an innocent laugh, she yawned and shut her eyes, entering the first few moments of slumber. Kili and Fili both touched their cheek and laughed silently, each exchanging a look of pure shock, awe, and brotherly love. Kili watched over Erigaela with eyes of concern, occasionally moving strands of hair away from her face as she slept. Kili stared at her for a while before remarking, "She looks so innocent when she sleeps, right, Brother?"

Fili looked at her too before replying, "I agree with you; she does look innocent. Almost like a beautiful enchantress from the books."

"No, Brother…More like an angel."

"Did you mean what you said?...When you promised to kill those thieves that attacked her?"

"Yes, Fili…If we encounter them on the path, I will kill them."

"Brother, I know your intentions are pure, but our quest is to reclaim Erebor, not hunt down a band of thieves. Sorry."

"But, Fili- What if these men attack her again?! You honestly don't think they'll come looking for revenge if they see she's still breathing?"

"Kili, that's not our responsibility…Uncle Thorin appointed a task to us during this journey: Protect Eri from harm-"

"That's my point!"

"...Okay, point taken. That's our responsibility from now until the journey's end, so if you want those thieves to stay away from her, I suggest you keep a vigil eye on her for a while."

"All right…We'll complete this quest, and I'll keep an eye on her."

"That's the spirit!...Now, let's get some rest before the dawn comes."

"Goodnight, Fili."

"Goodnight, Kili."

All of the camp's inhabitants slept peacefully through the night, safe near the fire's warmth. Kili slept but he continued to think about the girl lying next to him. Eri's innocence and purity danced around in his mind, and although he didn't know her like a book, he felt a force, much stronger than him, pulling him closer to this girl. He was determined to do anything possible to protect this girl, just as Thorin had commanded, even if it meant dying for this girl. Although there was great love behind this need to protect her, it seemed that it would only blossom into brother-sister love between the two and nothing more. Eri also had thoughts running through her mind: She kept thinking about Kili's kindness and smile, a smile with so much light and gentleness that it seemed to be that of an angel. She also thought about his brown hair and eyes, features of a human that greatly resembled the rich soil beneath their feet. She smiled in her sleep just thinking about the man beside her, even though it was only brother-sister love behind the thoughts, until Fili woke her up when the dawn finally came. Everyone packed their things, and prepared to ride again, this time with Erigaela traveling with them with her and Kili on his horse.


	3. Golden Heart & Beacon of Hope

Chapter 3: Golden Heart & Beacon of Hope

Everyone had been riding for a while, and the ride was surprisingly silent until Kili broke that silence, "Eri, where did you get that necklace? It looks beautiful on you."

"Really? Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"…Well, when my mother, adoptive mother, was dying…she handed me this necklace and told me that as long as I wore it, 'nothing' could harm me. She called it her 'beacon of hope.' Mother told me that the stone was called a 'birth stone'…Amethyst to be exact: The stone of February. Mother and I shared the same birth month, but she was born on the 14th and I was born on the 3rd."

"The month of love in all of Middle-Earth…Interesting."

"I treasure this necklace as if it were my own child because it has been and always will be an omen of good luck to me. It lets me know that I'll always find love in one form or another."

"It looks lovely on you, and it suits you."

"Kili, you're so sweet. Thank you." Eri relied as she turned around and kissed Kili's cheek a second time (and they had just met only yesterday, literally!). Some of the dwarves laughed at her gesture while Kili gave them a death glare to shut them up, indicating it was just a sister-brother relationship. Thorin, however, stared, not amused. The group kept riding until they made camp yet again. The orders were the same: get firewood, prepare the meal, and explore the perimeter for enemies. All of theses the basics of setting up camp. This routine of traveling by day and camping at night continued, even after the 'troll incident,' until one faithful night that would change the course of the group's relationship between the company and Eri forever…

Everyone was lying by the fire for warmth as they had night chats or slept. Eri slept beside Kili in a peaceful state of slumber until a horrifying image plagued her mind. Eri started to toss and turn in her sleep, so much to be exact that she accidently kicked Kili in the gut.

"Mmm!...What the?" Kili grumbled as he grasped his gut in agony before he stared at a sweating Erigaela as she pleaded for something to 'stop' in her sleep, "No!...Please, don't! I'll do anything, just don't!...Stop! It hurts!"

"Eri?...Eri, wake up!" Kili commanded as he grabbed Eri by the shoulders, lightly nudging her to wake her up.

"NO! LET GO OF ME, YOU GREEDY THEIF!" Eri screamed as she started to ball her hands into fists. She struck Kili in the back and chest several times as she tried to escape his grasp. Several of the men woke up hearing her scream, including Fili and Thorin. Fili wanted to do anything to help Erigaela and Kili while Thorin looked at the girl muttering, 'She's so weak, and she's nothing but a burden. I should've never let her stay with us.'

"Eri, get up!" Kili shouted as he lightly slapped the poor girl in the face; almost instantly, she snapped awake, panting and looking around at her surroundings. "Eri, are you all right," Kili inquired before he saw Erigaela shed silent yet painful tears of fear, "Eri, why are you crying?" Erigaela said nothing but she instead collapsed into Kili's arms, crying painfully into his chest. Kili wrapped his hands around her in a protective manner as he ran his hands through her soft hair and rested his chin on her head. Fili rested his hand on Eri's shoulder and looked at Kili with a solemn yet concerned look while Thorin stared at the girl in utter disgust. "Erigaela, what happened?" Fili asked as he tried to keep composure.

"I saw those robbers in my mind…that event going through my head. I tried to fight, but when I tried to stab the man, my hand wouldn't move…and they-they got what they came for: Me. I was so frightened…Even Thorin looks at me in disgust, and maybe he's probably right: I'm weak and fragile, and I'm-"

"No, you're not!...You're just frightened of having your innocence taken from you, just like when Erebor was taken from us by Smaug…All women have that fear, the fear of having your purity taken from you by someone you don't love nor know, but you show your fear openly…I'm gonna promise you something, whether I or one of the others live up to this promise: I promise to protect you from whoever and whatever could do you harm, and I'll keep you safe until you decide to give your purity to the one you love." For a moment, some swore they heard Kili's voice crack in pain, almost as if he were going to cry.

"You…really mean that, Kili?" Eri questioned as she dried her tears and looked at Kili.

Kili kissed her on the forehead before he replied, "I promise. You're like the little sister I never had and I'll protect you with even my life if I have to…She'll be all right, so you can return to sleep." Everyone did as Kili commanded and went back to sleep. Kili kept comforting Erigaela with Fili, trying his best to keep composure. Kili's heart had begun to break when he watched the poor girl cry, and now he knew that if he and the others were to keep this girl safe and be her new family, they'd do anything to do just that. After a while, Erigaela calmed down enough so that Kili could coax her into resting again, "All right…Maybe we should try getting some rest for now."

"Kili, I can't. What if that dream comes back?! I can't risk it! Kili, I'm frightened-"

"Calm yourself, Eri. I promised you I wouldn't let anything harm you, and this nightmare is one of those harmful things. Just lie down and rest in my arms, just until you fall asleep…Think of me and that nightmare will never haunt you," Kili stated as he placed his hand solemnly over Eri's locket necklace, "Think of your beacon of hope, and you'll be led to the path of light and away from the darkness."

"You're right, Kili…I'll think of you. Thank you."

"That's my girl!" Kili cheered in a low whisper as he moved over to give her room. As she fell into a deep slumber, he kissed her on the forehead and stroked her cheek with his warm, firm fingers. She started to stir in her slumber but then returned to sleep in Kili's arms. Kili and Fili laid down beside the girl, each wrapping a protective arm around her to protect her.

Thorin just looked at Eri in disgust from her sudden outburst, before he mocked, "Crying?! You've gotta be joking! I didn't go on this journey to babysit a pure maiden. I am a king and this is not what ki-"

"Calm yourself, Thorin!"

"…Gandalf?"

"You know that this girl has no one to go back to. Why treat her with such disrespect?"

"I didn't take her in because I chose. I took her in because **YOU** took a liking to her. If it was my choice-"

"But, it wasn't your choice, so stop complaining about it! I didn't choose her myself, but the others did too. Her beauty is that of a human, and yet she also has dwarf hair and skin as well as their courage and strength. I believe there is more to this girl than we know, and if you would just accept her as one of you, maybe you'd find some sort of comfort in her…I think her kindness and gentle, motherly nature is exactly what this group needs." And with that, Gandalf walked to a nearby tree to rest. In the silence of the night, Thorin thought about the girl's words about him, 'Even Thorin looks at me in disgust, and maybe he's probably right: I'm weak and fragile.' Thorin started to think about her words until he formed a conclusion as he sighed in his head, '…Gandalf's right, as always. I have treated her with disrespect; perhaps we got off on the wrong foot…It's not her fault that she's scared; she just fears losing her innocence to an unknown male, that's all…I can probably make it up to her tomorrow.' After he thought about how he'd apologize, he drifted off to sleep, determined to make it up to the poor girl. Although he felt his pride would be destroyed by apologizing to a woman, this king had no choice but to show Eri that he did care and wanted to help her.


	4. Apology Accepted, Your Majesty

Chapter 4: Apology Accepted, Your Majesty

The sun rose with a blinding light that woke the whole camp, causing them to start a new day. Bofur started to cook breakfast while many others packed their things and prepared to leave. Eri seemed to be very cheerful, playful, and happy on this day, just like a certain nephew of Thorin's (a.k.a Kili). This made everyone hopeful that her nightmares would never return again, because after all, she had given them all hope. She was the group's 'beacon of hope.'

Thorin was loading items onto his pony when Erigaela crept up to him with the innocence of a child, "H-Hello, Thorin." Thorin was a little startled by her calling out to him, but he responded with a calm voice, "Hello, Eri. Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you…What about you?"

"Very well…"

"…Thorin?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I-I just wanted to thank you for everything: from taking me in to letting me journey with you. It really is an honor that means so much to me, but I fear that I may be a burden to this group if I stay. I promise that I can prove my worth if that's what it takes to stay here. Just please, forgive me for my childish mannerisms and attributes; I'm really sorry for appearing weak in not only your eyes but in everyone else's…And I get it: You're not the only one with a screwed up life. I just wanted to let you know that, out of all people…" With that, Erigaela sadly smiled and walked away, blinking hard to prevent herself from crying. This only made Thorin feel very guilty of making her upset. Eri walked only a few steps before she heard a voice call out to her, "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Come here," Thorin commanded as Eri walked over, and Thorin coaxed her to sit beside him on a nearby log, "You shouldn't be apologizing for anything, Erigaela, but I should. I'm the one who's treated you with the most disrespect that I could give anyone, and I'm sorry. You have been wronged by many men who should've protected you. Some were maybe teachers and others were common strangers who could care less about a dwarf. However, despite all you went through, you had hope and faith that someone, anyone, would love and accept you for who you really were. All you desire the most is a family that loves you and your worst fears are having your purity taken from you by force and being forever alone…Truth be told: Being alone is my worst fear as well."

"Really? But, I thought you were a man who feared no one and nothing."

"That's what many thought, but I lost many members of my family to the orcs, and I always fear that something will happen to my nephews…If they got hurt because of my actions, I would never forgive myself."

"You love them, don't you?"

"Even more than myself…I will also make you a promise, just as Kili did last night: I promise to take charge and be the family that you deserve. You've been wronged by many others, and I don't wish to see you put in harm's way. Once again, I'm really sorry." Erigaela wrapped her arms around the much larger dwarf and embraced him as tightly as she could, muttering, "Apology accepted, your majesty. I forgive you." Thorin warmed up to the girl and returned the embrace, hugging her as if she were his own child. Thorin continued to hug her while whispering, "You remind me of someone that was very special to me. She was very beautiful, among dwarven standards, kind and gentle, and she had a fierce courage that rose like a flame when need be. You remind me of her through your beauty and your spirit."

"Who was this woman?"

"She was my-She was killed by orcs long ago, and I prefer not to talk about it."

"Oh, sorry about the woman. She must've been really important if you are willing to compare me to her."

"Aye. Let's get back to camp before the others come after us."

"With what? A search party?"

Thorin chuckled a little, "You are a funny one, aren't you?"

"I guess I am, and there's no need to ask me. You could ask my parents, if only you knew them."

"I probably could…" Thorin walked the girl back to camp and having made up, everyone saw a different side to the dwarven king that no one had ever seen. Thorin actually laughed when the girl was in his presence but he didn't harbor any romantic or passionate feelings for the girl, despite her outer beauty. He treated her like his own child, and why not? She was young and reckless, almost similar to Kili, and if he and his nephews didn't look after her, who would? However, Thorin and Eri often exchanged looks during the journey that burned with intense love and passion that everyone came to a startling yet true conclusion: The two were falling in love and no person nor force, except death, could tear the two apart.


	5. Of Doves and Red Roses

Chapter 5: Of Doves and Red Roses

Our lovely heroes had been travelling for several days now, getting ever closer to completing their goal of reclaiming Erebor. They weren't going to give up on their dream of reclaiming what was rightfully theirs. Everyone was busy setting up camp when Kili and Fili decided to go scouting.

"Kili, Fili, scout the area for enemies." Thorin commanded as he helped make a fire.

"Yes, Uncle." The two answered as they grabbed their weapons.

"Mind if I tag along?" Eri slyly inquired as she wrapped an arm around each man's neck.

"A girl? With us?" Fili smirked.

"On a scouting trip?...Oh, what the heck! Come along." Kili chuckled.

"Great!" Eri giggled as she locked arms with Kili. Kili in turn ruffled Eri's hair and smiled at her with a foxlike grin while Fili rolled his eyes and shook his head as he grinned. The trio continued to walk down the path, seeing absolutely no danger, when they heard a rustling sound in the bushes. "I'll check it out." Eri stated, readying her bow. Kili and Fili also drew their weapons and followed closely behind, to offer her backup if need be. As Eri neared closer to the bush, she could hear a whimpering sound, almost like that of someone who was injured or crying, followed by a shushing noise. "Hello?...Excuse me, whoever you are, I mean you no harm." Eri called out, but hearing nothing she reached into the bush and yanked out a creature with a lot of fight.

"Let go of me, you-you filthy thief!" One of the creatures demanded as it thrashed about, kicking and screaming.

"I won't harm you, I promise…" Erigaela soothed as the creature continued its pleas until it looked up and stared at Erigaela's face, "Eri?...Is it really you?"

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Eri, you mean you don't recognize me?...Your friend from the human village, Rose? Ring a bell?"

Eri gasped before she giggled, "Rose, the village girl from years ago. You've grown so much I hardly recognized you," Eri said as she embraced the girl, who appeared to be the same age as her.

"Well, now, you haven't changed a bit. Your beauty's still the same as before."

"Eri, who's your little friend?" Kili questioned.

"Sorry, and allow me to introduce my friend from one of the human villages. This is Rosalie but most call her 'Rose' and a select few call her by another name, 'Red.'"

"Nice to meet you, Rose. I'm Kili, a trusted comrade of Eri's."

"Fili, at your service. Kili's older and better looking brother, wouldn't you agree?"

"You aren't better looking than me!"

"Am too!" Fili protested.

"Are not!"

"Okay, let's stop quarreling, you two, before I punish you like the children you really are." Erigaela commanded as she broke up the fight as a gentle, loving mother would do.

"Yes, Mom."

"That goes for you too, Kili." Eri snapped politely before she and Kili exchanged a look and giggled. Fili and Rose then joined in before they calmed down and the discussion turned serious. "Rose, why were you crying in the bush?"

"Eri, I wasn't crying. More like scared for my life. More than I've ever been scared before."

"Is something after you?"

"No, more like someone."

"Who? You must tell us. Did someone hurt you?" Eri inquired. The girl seemed uncomfortable when demanded to tell three people what ordeal she lived through, almost to the point of crying, but when Fili gently grasped Rose's hand to reassure her she was in safe hands, she answered, "Two men chased me while I traveled alone. They tried to-well-they-you know what they do to women-"

"I see…What did these men look like? Any detail will help." Eri assured Rose.

"Umm-Black hooded cloaks, armed with knives, walked on foot, definitely human males, and they were very brutal and cruel…They first attempted to rob me, but then they tried to take it a step further. I escaped when a married couple on horseback saw me and chased them off. I ran and ran until I met you."

"Wait a minute! Black cloaks, knives, human males…Oh, gosh!"

"What is it, Eri? You can tell us." Kili asked as he laid a gentle hand on Eri's shoulder.

"Those men that they described are the same ones that left me for dead on the road. They're the ones that attempted to take my purity and hers too."

"Then they should be killed."

"No, Brother! We must warn Uncle about this, just in case the men attack the camp." Fili stated.

"Fili's right, Kili. They won't stop until they get what they came for: Our purity...Let's get back to the camp and warn the others. Rose, from now on, Fili and Kili will watch over you, along with me."

Rose nodded before remarking, "Understood, but I can take care of myself. I'm skilled with daggers and a blade after all." Rose replied, pulling a dagger from her belt.

"Perfect. The more allies we obtain, the better chance we have of reclaiming Erebor." Kili remarked.

"You're gonna reclaim the city? It would be an honor to come with you, after all, I'm a Durin's folk as well…Well, I'm only half dwarf. I'm also half elf." The two brothers winced in shock along with Eri before Rose retorted, "What? What's wrong with that?!"

"It's not the fact that you're a half dwarf, hald something else like me," Eri began, "It's just that the leader of this travelling company, Kili and Fili's uncle, Thorin, hates elves because they betrayed him years ago. Just don't tell Thorin, understand?"

"Got it!"

"I have an idea to lessen the blow. If you notice she has small ears. We could just tell Thorin that she's also part Hobbit, and that she shaves her feet. It would work, wouldn't it?" Kili exclaimed.

"That's not a bad idea! It may work! Good job Kili! You're a life saver!" Eri responded, kissing the dwarf on the cheek in a sisterly way, which caused the dwarf to kiss Eri on her cheek with the same brotherly love.

"Fili, is it just me or are they in love?" Rose inquired behind clenched teeth.

Fili lowered himself to reach Rose's ear before whispering, "I don't believe there is any passionate attraction between them except brother-sister love. Although, if they took a step further, it could be incest." This caused Rose to giggle innocently while Fili smiled at Rose before he too laughed too. In that moment, a spark ignited between the two, light-haired strangers. Fili could see this girl's beauty, despite the fact that she wasn't as beautiful as Eri, and yet she still had a purity and innocence even though she was as rough as a rose's thorns. Rose was very short for a human, and she had long blood red hair that contained many braids, which matched her blood red chin stubble, and rose red lips that showed off because of her dove white skin, symbolizing that purity. She also had green eyes with brown rings around the pupil to symbolize a rose's leafs and stem as well as its thorns and garden soil. She wore mostly green, red, and brown clothing and for some odd reason, she almost resembled Rose Red or Red Riding Hood from the fairy tale books.

The group decided to walk back to the camp to introduce Rose to everyone and warn the group about the robbers that attacked her and Eri. As soon as Rose set foot in the camp, everyone was enchanted by her dwarven beauty, just as they had been enchanted by Erigaela's beauty. Eri strode up to Thorin, locking arms with Rose and Pandora before saying, "Thorin, this is my friend, Rose. Rose's a half Durin's folk like me, but she also has some Hobbit blood in her, hence her pointed ears."

"Interesting, but what about Rose's feet?" Thorin questioned with a puzzling look.

"She shaves them. Anyway, they were both chased and attacked by the same robbers that attacked me. I only ask that she stay with me until the journey's end. She's like a sister to me, after all."

"Of course, Eri…Any friend of yours is a friend of ours. She may stay with us."

"Thank you, Thorin. She won't let you down. She's an excellent swordsmen, after all."

"Really?...Would she care to demonstrate?"

"Of course, Sir. Who will be my opponent or will I battle a tree?" Rose remarked.

"I'll be your opponent." Fili responded as he drew his sword. Rose drew her own weapon and struck first. The two clashed swords, metal clanging and crashing with such passion and ferocity. Their wielders moving like dancers on a stage, moving with a paced, cautious rhythm. After a while, the two equally stopped, looking into the other's eyes with a passionate gaze before the two smiled and shook hands.

"You were a favorable opponent, and for a woman, you put up a good fight." Fili grinned.

"Thanks. You were also a remarkable opponent." Rose remarked.

Thorin chuckled a little before speaking to Rose and Erigaela in turn, "Well, you have proved your worth, and you have done well, just as Erigaela had when she first met us…You were right, Eri: She didn't disappoint us."

Eri sheepishly smiled before replying, "Told you so. I'm almost never wrong."

"She needs food and rest, and if those thieves come back for any of the girls, they will be killed unless the women say otherwise, understand?" Thorin explained.

"Yes, Sir!" The men answered back before the camp activity resumed. Fili handed Kili, Eri, and Rose a bowl of stew before he got his own bowl and sat down beside the fiery-haired girl that enchanted him. Throughout the whole night, Fili and Rose couldn't keep their eyes off each other and the same thing was true with Erigaela and Thorin. After some moments of silence after dinner, Fili started a conversation with Rose to at least get to know her better, "So, Rose. Where did you get that trinket around your neck?"

"Which one: The heart or the rose and dove locket?"

"The rose and dove locket."

"Oh, well, my mother died in childbirth with me, so my father gave it to me. Father always told me that I was born when the roses first began to bloom. I was born March 20th to be exact, the first day of the rose's bloom."

"When spring begins."

"Very good, Fili…Anyway, roses have always been my favorite flower, especially the red rose. It symbolizes my passionate love and red features, but the dove symbolizes my purity and innocence as a fair maiden. My skin symbolizes that creature of purity."

"What about the other necklace? It looks similar to Eri's locket."

"Erigaela bought it for me so that we could be sisters not of the blood but of the heart. We always wore it to symbolize our sisterly friendship."

"And what of your father? I mean-you travel alone and-"

"It's all right…He died in the battle against Azog, the pale orc, and after I was informed of this, I ran to the human villages, where I was beaten and ridiculed for being a 'half breed'…that was until I met Erigaela. She was my savior and my new family to return to, when I had no one and nothing to go back to. I remember that day like it was yesterday…

(Flashback- 10 years in past)

'Get outta here, half breed scum!' A drunken man shouted.

'Yeah, go on, you filthy thing!' Another man yelled as he threw rocks at a younger Rose.

'Shame on you for comin here!' One of the men's wives screamed as she smacked the girl to the ground.

'Let's leave 'er here to rot!' A third man proclaimed as he spat on the girl and walked off, everyone else following suit. The girl, now known as young Rose, tried her best to get off the ground, clutching her clothes close to her body as she cried silent tears. She started to walk off when a voice called out to her, a voice of love and kindness, 'Excuse me, but are you all right?'

'I'm fine. Just leave me alone.'

'I want to help.'

'Why? You were one of the ones who hated me and hit me; you're one of those evil humans!'

'No, I'm more like you…'

'What do you mean?'

'Do you think I'm a fool? I know a half mortal, half Durin's folk when I see one.' The red-haired girl charged at the dark-haired woman, clutching her neck in her delicate yet strong hands, screaming, 'How do you know what I am?!'

'Because…I-I'm one…too!'

'Prove it!' The darker-haired woman rolled up her sleeve to reveal a bracelet with a symbol of a dwarven household on it; Rose recognized the symbol as being a house from a Durin's folk village, despite the fact she didn't know what household it was, and as soon as she realized that, she let the woman go. The young woman's hood fell back along with the hat she wore to cover her long hair as she coughed and writhed in pain until the much younger girl apologized, 'Sorry about that. I didn't-If I had- I wouldn't have-'

Eri gasped as she tried to control her breathing, 'It's…all right…Are you all right? After all, you're the one who's wounded.'

'I'll survive…Name's Rosalie but most call me Rose or Li…I answer to both names.'

'Lovely name…I'm known as Erigaela Took but I will answer to Eri as well.'

'You're a Hobbit too?!'

'No, but I was raised by Hobbits…That is until they died of illness.'

'Sorry about your parents.'

'It's all right. It wasn't your fault, and they weren't my parents. They were my adoptive ones.'

'Oh!'

'Yeah…What about you? Are you an elf too?'

'Yes, there is some elf blood on my mother's side; she was the human after all.'

'I see…I know this is a random question, but would you like to stay with me until you can travel alone?'

'Yes, please.'

'Okay…Just follow me, and I'll take you there.' (Flashback End)

We walked side by side into a nearby inn, where Erigaela lived when she stayed in the human villages. Eri wore the hood and hat to cover up her hair so she could masquerade as a man. Eri used this technique to escape the evil of a man's desires...I stayed with her for many years, about 10 years, until Eri left to go to a dwarf village to look for a man named 'Thorin'…I remained in the human village until I left to look for my friend because I feared for Eri's safety. Then I was nearly attacked by those men and you know the rest."

"You two have also been wronged by the likes of men, and I'm so sorry."

"I know, but if that had never happened to Eri, I wouldn't use her life as inspiration for my fighting skills and my own life. I gain creativity from her abuse and mine."

"I see…Well, I can tell you this. No one will harm you as long as we're here, and if need be, we'll be the family you and her always wanted."

"Thank you for everything…It really means a lot to her and to me."

"You're welcome."

"I'll probably go to sleep."

"All right. I'll be here to protect you from anything or anyone that wishes to do you harm."

Rose yawned before replying, "…Thank you. Goodnight."

Fili pecked Rose on the forehead with his lips before replying, "Goodnight. May you sleep well."

"I will, and thank you." Rose was taken under Sleep's wing, and she fell into a deep slumber in Fili's warm arms. As Fili watched over her, Kili and Eri looked at him with a grin, hinting at his spark of love to this girl. "What? What are you looking at," Fili retorted as Kili shot him a silent laugh and a sheepish smile, "I couldn't resist! She's beautiful."Fili began to run his fingers through Rose's hair, remarking about her dwarven beauty, "She may not have Eri's human beauty, but there's something about her that makes her just as beautiful as her friend. She is just like a dove and a red rose: Beautiful but with some bite when provoked, a beauty that shouldn't be tampered with. She's also like a dove, pure and innocent with wings that can take her anywhere she wishes."

"Interesting comparison," Eri answered before she confessed, "I'd always tell Rose that she was beautiful, ever since we first met, but she always thought she wasn't. You might be one of the few that has told her she was pretty. She may seem to be as tough as thorns, but she really does have a kind heart. Once she gets to know you better, she'll warm up to you and be very nice."

"Really? Okay, that's nice to know." Kili remarked.

"Don't be rude," Eri snapped playfully as she slapped Kili's arm, "She'll come around to trusting you guys. You'll see."

"Okay, okay. My bad, didn't mean to upset you." Kili chuckled.

"I think I'll go to sleep now…Goodnight, Kili."

"Goodnight, Sister Eri." Kili replied as he kissed Erigaela's head.

"Do you always love to show me affection?"

"Yes, I do. You're so beautiful that I can't resist. Besides, you're my new, little 'sister' now."

"Well, now we know…Goodnight."

"Goodnight." As Eri fell asleep, Kili stroked his fingers through her hair and smiled before he noticed Fili staring at him with a foxlike grin, "What? Never seen a caring brother before?" Fili just grinned and shook his head as he drifted off to sleep, and with that, Kili followed suit and fell asleep as well. Thorin and Pandora continued to stare at one another until they too fell asleep.


	6. Back for More

Chapter 6: Back for More

It had been many hours since everyone fell asleep, and while they slept, there were two shadows slinking in the deepest, darkest parts of the forest. The two men noticed the two girls asleep, recognizing them immediately. They were going to do something quite terrible to these young women, to torture them for what they had done to these men. One of the men made a noise that startled the girls, causing them to wake up and wander away from the camp.

"Eri! Eri, get up!" Rose commanded as she shook the woman lightly.

"What is it, Rose?"

"I heard a noise, almost like that of an orc. We may be under attack from someone or something."

"Okay, I say we check it out."

"But, shouldn't we wake Fili and Kili? They're the scouts of the camp, after all."

"As long as we stay together, we'll be fine."

"Okay, let's go." The two girls drew their weapons and continued through the darkness of the woods, moving further and further away from the camp until…WHOOSH!

Rose and Eri were grabbed from behind by the two men and slammed against the trees, mouths clamped shut by large, dirt-covered hands.

"Honestly, little lovelies, did you think you could escape?" One of the men, a man with ebony hair and the faint scent of ale on his breath, questioned with a sinister voice that seemed to drip with poison.

"You thought you could escape us, but now, it's time to get what's ours for the taking." The other man, a man with scruffle on his face and also a faint smell of ale on his breath, stated as he inappropriately grabbed Rose, who kicked and tried to scream for help with all her strength.

"Let her go, but take me instead. Do anything you want to me, but let her go. She's only a child, please. Just let her go." Eri proclaimed as she restrained from crying in fear.

"Eri, no!" Rose shouted.

"You would let us take you instead to save this insignificant, dwarf girl?" The man with scruffle asked.

"Yes…Just let her go. If you do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you."

"Tempting offer…but forget it," The scruffle man stated, "Time to have your innocence taken from you, dwarf scum." The man tore desperately tried to tear through Rose's red velvet vest and chestnut trousers to get to her most intimate parts while Erigaela tried to save her.

"Calm yourself, beautiful vixen," The black-haired man said as he grasped Eri's hair, which caused her to yelp in a startled tone before inquiring, "So, how does it feel to be so powerless to save your friend? To have your power and control ripped right from your tiny, little fingers?"

"It feels great actually," A voice said from afar before the man with Eri was punched to the ground, "Eri!"

"Kili!" Eri replied as she ran to her dear comrade, embracing him with brotherly love and relief that he had come to her and Rose's aid. Some even say that Erigaela had to use every bit of strength in her body to keep from sobbing in Kili's arms. The other dwarves pounced on the black-haired man, pinning him to the ground as Rose lay on the ground with ripped clothes, seeking Fili's warmth and comfort after a human male tried to 'steal her purity.'

"Are you all right, Rose?" Fili inquired as he kneeled to the ground, patting the girl's hair.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Who are those men?"

"Fili, those men are the robbers that attacked Rose and I," Eri stated before rearing up to kill those thieves, "They deserve to die for hurting Rose!" Kili pulled Eri back to restrain her from killing the men when Thorin commanded, "Kili, Fili, get the girls as far away from those men as possible." Shortly after his command, he slapped one of the men, hearing Eri recall their 'previous encounter.'

"Yes, Uncle." The two replied, carrying the three girls a short distance away. Rose was too traumatized to walk, since the man tried to take her virginity, so Fili lifted her bridal-style in his arms. This was the moment, just like when Kili comforted Eri from a nightmare, when their relationship grew, even though he barely knew her. Rose reluctantly trusted him and gripped on his shirt tightly, shedding silent tears into his chest despite her thorn-like toughness. Fili could feel Rose's sorrow and pain as he looked at her, took off his coat, wrapped it around the fiery-haired woman, and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her like a cocoon that could shield her from any harm. Kili and Eri also looked at Rose in sorrow until they heard Thorin's booming voice as he interrogated the two robbers, "How dare you attack these women when they did you no harm! What gives you the right to take their purity when you barely know them?! They don't even know you, let alone love you, and you dare do this?! You ought to be killed on the spot for your crime."

The black-haired man, most possibly the ring leader spoke, "Crime? Crime!? How is making a girl into a woman a crime? How do you get off self-righteous, when you yourself have also sinned?"

"It's true that I've sinned, everyone does, but you have committed the worst crime in all of Middle Earth. I would never fornicate with a woman unless she consented to it, yet you think it's okay to make women fear you for all time with your actions? Is that how you earn a reputation as a man, by acting like a pig?"

"Pig? Who' you callin pig, dwarven scum?!" The scruffle man replied as he spat at Thorin's feet.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, do you?" Thorin inquired as he stared into each man's eyes.

"Doesn't matter who he is, Johannes. He's a dwarf, he's scum, and he won't be there to protect the girls at all times. We'll get our reward that's ours for the taking." The ring-leader smirked before Thorin grabbed the man around the neck and slammed him into the tree, tightening his grip every few seconds or so as the man's partner watched and exclaimed, "Hunter!"

"You listen here, mortal man, and you listen well: If you ever hurt these girls, let alone come back to this camp, I will personally take Orcist and ram you with it like a stuck pig," Thorin then turned to the other thief who looked petrified with fear, "That goes for you too, young man."

Eri looked on at the incident as she asked, "Kili?"

"Yes, Eri?"

"I need to say something to those men, something that just has to be said."

"I was told to keep you here by-"

"I don't care what Thorin said! Please, let me tell them this one thing, and then I'll come back."

"…All right, come along," Kili replied as he beckoned for her to follow before he whipped around and requested, "Fili, look after Rose."

"Will do, Brother." Kili and Eri walked back towards the men, who wasted no time in taunting the thieves with their weapons and scary looks. They walked through the crowd before Thorin bellowed, "I thought I told you to keep the girls away from here!"

"She requested to speak with these men face to face…Please, Uncle, this is what she wanted."

"Eri, are you sure you want to talk with two, dangerous men? You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I would never make you face your attackers if you didn't wish-" Eri put a comforting hand on Thorin's face before saying, "I'll be fine, and they won't hurt me, not now. I have them right where I want them, and this must be done. I have to say this to them."

"All right, milady…As you wish. Dwalin, Balin, let her see these men face to face."

"As you wish, sire." The two responded as they turned the men towards Eri, slapping them each time they resisted to look away from her. Eri grabbed the ring leader, or Hunter, by his hair and stared deeply into his eyes with a death glare as she retorted, "So, comfortable in this position?...Because I sure wasn't, so let me give you some advice that you may have heard before: Come near this camp again, and I'll show you no mercy. I will kill you not because I want to but because you threaten my comrades and my family…I have something I want to say to you and I wanna make sure you hear it," Erigaela replied before she tightened her grip on Hunter's ebony locks, pulling him to the ground by them before uttering this phrase, "So, how does it feel to be so powerless to do anything at all? To have your power and control ripped right from your tiny, little fingers? Hmm?...I can read you like a book, just from your eyes alone: You're a coward who seeks control because it was taken from you when you were smaller. If I prettily asked, these men could kill you before you could beg for mercy, so my advice to you is stay away, stay as far away as possible if you value your lives." Eri let go of Hunter's hair, letting him collapse to the soil in defeat before she looked towards Thorin, "Thorin, I've said all that needed to be said. Please remove these pigs from the camp."

"I'm supposed to give orders, but if that's what you wish, then that's what you wish…Dwalin, Balin, escort these men away from here, and make sure they don't come back."

"Yes, sire." The two replied before grabbing the men and leading them away from the camp. Kili and Eri walked back to Fili and Rose, who were still in the position in which the two left them. Rose was now starting to cry a notch quieter, but she still wept in shame and fear of her torturous ordeal as Fili combed his fingers through her hair, whispering sweet things into her pointed ears to calm her. Even Kili pitched in to help by rubbing the girl's back as Eri also whispered sweet things to her dear friend before she decided to speak with one of her comrades alone, "Kili, I'm going to speak with Thorin for a bit. Can you stay here and watch Rose?"

"I would be honored to take you to Thorin myself and-"

"Kili, I need to speak to him alone…please."

"…Okay, as you wish. I'll watch over her."

"Thank you, Kili. You're a good friend, the best I've ever had other than Rose."

"Don't mention it. I get my kindness from my parents and I was born with it."

"I thank your parents for passing on such values to a handsome, young man…I guess I'll be going then. Bye."

"Bye, Beautiful." Kili chuckled as he resumed his current job of rubbing Rose's back while Eri strutted over to Thorin, who was still angry from the encounter with the men that had hurt his comrades. "Hello, Thorin."

Thorin calmed down before he gently replied, "Oh! Hello, Eri…Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you and you?"

"Trying to calm down from encountering those men, but I'll be fine…And Rose?"

"She'll be fine with a little rest and comfort. She's always tried to act tough for me, even in the most dire circumstances, but she's always been known to have great sympathy for others and shows her emotions accordingly."

"She probably tries to be strong for you…In my opinion, she gains inspiration and courage from your past experiences."

"Craven…"

"Sorry, Eri?"

"I'm a craven who let her get hurt-when I should've been the motherly, elder sister she needed!…If I had never left her in that village to go on that journey, if I had taken her with me, we would've never been attacked. This is all my fault! I promised them I'd protect her, just like any sister would and I'm failing. Failing, Thorin!"

"Now, you wait a minute-"

"I should've known this would happen-"

"Eri-Erigaela, look at me," Thorin ordered as he gently but firmly grabbed Eri's chin, making her face him before explaining, "None of this is your fault, and you haven't failed her…You're just at the stage of being a guardian where they get hurt and the whole world comes crashing down…Trust me, I know the feeling. I've had to deal with two, young, rambunctious nephews since their parents died when they were younger, and I always worry about what'll happen to them. If you just have faith that you can care for her until you breath your last breath, you can do it. I know that you're a fighter, and I'm sure she doesn't blame you for anything she had to go through…Rose was almost hurt by men she barely knew, and you felt powerless to save her. She had to know that pain so she could gain strength from it, the same pain you suffered…Don't let this one event bother you because she'll come around and when she does, you better be prepared."

"Thank you, Thorin. You always give some good advice whenever I'm here."

"Hey! I didn't gain gray hairs for nothing. These came from wisdom and experience…Someday when you're older, you'll understand. We're not so different, you and I."

"Yes, we aren't…I guess I'll be getting back to Rose now. Goodnight, Thorin."

"May you sleep well, beautiful one." With that, Eri trotted back to Kili and Fili, who had successfully calmed Rose's sobbing to silent tears in a matter of minutes. Eri smiled at the accomplishment that the Durin brothers had made with her friend and satisfied with the results, she decided to get some rest with Kili by her side, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him for warmth and protection. Fili grinned at the two's 'affectionate' gesture before he decided he and Rose should get some rest as well; Fili scooted closer to a nearby tree and leaned his back against it for support as he pulled Rose closer to him for warmth and protection, determined to keep her safe from anything and anyone that wanted to do harm to her, just as Kili had done for Eri. He reassured Rose that she was safe as she curled unto his chest, "Rose, you'll be safe as long as I and the others are here…Sleep."

"But Fili- What if those robbers-"

"Rose…We made sure that those robbers would never come back, and they never will; no one will hurt you, Eri, or any others as long as we're here…Rest, and may those robbers not plague your dreams."

"Okay…I'll rest for you, Fili. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome…Anything for a fellow Durin's folk." Rose curled into Fili's arms and snuggled closer to his chest, grinning with joy when he wrapped his arms around her as she grabbed his right hand in her own. All of a sudden, Fili started to feel strange: He felt emotions and saw events and images that were not his own. Then, he looked down at his right hand and saw Rose death-gripping it as if it were her life source; before he could think about this further, he drifted off to a deep slumber until morning, a gentle grin on his face.


	7. Not a Wizard Magic?

Chapter 7: Not a Wizard's Magic!?

Camp packed up and rode on, just as they had done for many days now, but something was bothering Fili: That experience he had had the other night, seeing images and feeling emotions that were not his own was too much for the young dwarf. He wanted to know the source of this power, so he could better understand it; he knew it must be a wizard's magic, but he didn't know where it was coming from. So, he decided to ask Rose, his closest clue to this mystery: "Rose?"

"Yes, Fili?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything."

"…I had a weird experience last night: I could feel emotions and see events and images that were not of my own mind, and then I saw your hand clenched around mine…I don't know if it was magic or if I'm insane, but would you happen to know what happened?" Rose seemed uncomfortable to answer, and sensing her friend's discomfort, Eri intervened and tried to change the subject: "Hey! How about those trolls we faced a while back? Pretty dim-witted, right?"

"Eri, maybe you know something about this?" Fili pried on before Kili exclaimed, "Eri, if you know something, I suggest you speak now or forever hold your peace" Eri took a breath, collecting her words together before asking Fili, "Fili, did you experience this the moment Rose grabbed your hand?"

"Yes…"

"Oh dear!"

"What is it, my lovely?" Kili inquired, making sure Eri was okay.

"It's not something bad. It's just a secret we tried to keep…Guess that didn't work, huh?"

"What secret? What's going on here?"

"Let me tell them the truth, Eri…Please." Rose replied in a low whisper, reassuring her friend that the secret was okay to be shared with her new, trusted comrades.

"All right, go ahead." Eri remarked with a smile.

"…When I was informed of my father's death in battle, I was so distraught, I couldn't breathe, eat, or sleep from that day on…I ran to my room and collapsed on my bed in a fit of sobs until I collapsed onto a deep sleep. It was in that moment that I had a dream: a dream that allowed me to give my thoughts, emotions, and ideas to another through physical contact, or touch…Then when I woke up the next morning, my dream became a reality. I did research on such an ability but could never find the answer, so I thought that if I followed Thorin, along with Eri and Pandora, I could learn of my power."

"Interesting." Fili answered before Kili beamed, "That's extraordinary! We won't have to shout out battle plans because we'll have Rose to pass along the plan through touch!"

"Another thing…I'm not the only one with an ability…Erigaela has one too, abilities much different from mine."

Kili's expression changed from joy to awe as he stuttered, "Eri, you have- She's telling the truth- You're-"

"Yes, Kili…She speaks true. I too have an ability…After I had laid my adoptive father to rest, I sobbed on my bed, collapsed into a deep sleep, and had a strange dream: a dream that allowed me to see images in my head to anticipate enemy movements. I would fall into a trance and faint when I was sitting or asleep but if I was in battle, the events would be shown to me as I fought. Then my dream also became a reality, and I realized after that that I was a special person, just like the others…However, we know nothing of our abilities."

"What about Pandora? What's her ability?" Kili questioned as Thorin heard the four talking nonsense and decided to ride closer to them from a distance to listen in. He had heard them talk about Rose and Eri's abilities other than their skills with mortal weapons, and he was more than intrigued to hear about each gift that they possessed.

"So, you nothing at all?" Kili asked before Rose replied, "Correct. We know nothing of our powers and we've searched everywhere."

"I know of your abilities and I can tell you more about them…"

"Gandalf!" The four exclaimed as they noticed his presence before he continued, "Those abilities you speak of can only be performed by wizards such as myself, however…there are some people within Middle Earth who can perform such a feat, and you three have suffered traumatic experiences and are pure-hearted…Maybe this is the reason these abilities came to you: Your gentle natures and pure hearts…Erigaela, your ability is very special: an ability that allows you to anticipate things that have not yet come to pass…Your ability is known as 'The Gift of Foresight.'"

"Wait! You're saying she's some sort of future seer or fortune teller?!" Kili asked in shock as his jaw dropped and made an 'O' shape.

"That's precisely what I mean, my dear boy…and finally, Rose, your ability enables you to pass along thoughts, ideas, and emotions to another through physical contact; this ability is known as telepathy, or 'The Gift of the Empath.'…You two have used your powers for no evil and you've protected each other through these abilities. Had you not been given these abilities, you'd still protect one another like a new family would, correct?"

"Yes, sir." The girls replied as they nodded their heads.

"May your gifts help you on this journey, and may you stay safe throughout the journey's course."

"Yes, sir." The group continued riding on horseback for several more hours, throwing food at one another when they got hungry and talking as they rode. Thorin, Kili, and Fili tried to wrap their heads around this new-found information that was a blessing to their group but could eventually become a curse. Kili was excited about having two, beautiful, and supernatural girls in the group. Fili was in shock and awe at their abilities and beauty, and Thorin was confused about this information, still trying to wrap his head around it, but now beginning to warm up to these girls, as well as tolerate them. The group set up camp once again, but on this night, the two girls confessed about their powers. The group was in shock and awe as well excitement when they learned of the girl's magic but were saddened when they learned the cost of the powers: The traumatic yet natural loss of the people they loved the most.

To cheer everyone up, Rose prettily asked Bofur to play a cheerful song on his clarinet/flute. Bofur cooperated and did as he was asked, playing a melody that sounded like the cheerful songs of an Irish pub or the Shire's song come to life. Rose even joined in on a small fiddle she owned, enchanting everyone with her part in the tune, showing them she too had a talent other than archery or horse-back riding. Fili swayed back and forth to the music before he asked Rose to dance with him under the stars and in the fire's glow:

"Rose, would you care to dance with me?"

"I…I'd love to, Fili. Thanks." Rose took Fili's stretched out hand and rested one hand on his shoulder while his wrapped around her waist tightly but comfortably. The two swayed gently to get a feel for the melody before they twirled gracefully around the fire at a quicker pace; their feet slid across the ground, almost as if they were weightless during the song's gentle beat. After a while, Thorin made a bold move towards Erigaela, who was gentle in her answer to his question as she stopped playing her fiddle:

"Erigaela?"

"Yes, Thorin?"

"May I have this dance with you?"

"…Umm…"

"What's wrong?"

"…I cannot dance, Sire. I have two left feet…Sorry."

"No need to apologize…I can teach you…Trust me," Thorin assured her, lending her his hand, which she took gladly as she grinned an innocent smile. Thorin led her a little ways away so they wouldn't bump into his nephews and their dance partners, giving her a better place to learn how to dance, "Okay…You put your left hand on my shoulder like so."

"Like this?"

"There you go…Now, don't be afraid if I put my arm around your waist," Thorin replied as he snaked his hand around her tiny waist, causing her to shiver not in fear and cold, but in embarrassment, causing Thorin to silently chuckle at her in his head, but not daring to smile at her, "Okay…Now just take my hand and sway to the music…There you go. You got it now!" The two swayed back and forth slowly under the moon's stars and fire's light, slowly increasing their pace as Erigaela became more comfortable with the dance until they danced back in the circle with Kili, Fili, and the others that danced with them. Eri smiling up at Thorin every once in a while, heart skipping a beat and smile burning brighter from her joy of being taught how to dance, a simple task that her father should've taught her had he not left her in the Shire. As the song ended, the dancers and their partners slowed down until they stopped completely, taking a bow or a curtsy to signify the song's end…After their dance, everyone resumed camp activities until they all fell asleep until the morning that was approaching fast…


	8. Voice of an Angel: Dwarf Song

Chapter 8: Voice of an Angel: Dwarf Song

It was several days after the campsite dance, everyone with happy hearts and hope as they neared closer and closer to Erebor to take it back from Smaug the Terrible. Thorin ordered Kili to fetch food and firewood, Eri to set up camp, Rose to make the fire, and Bofur to cook when some meat was brought back…After Eri had finished her duties, she decided to go bath in the nearby lake with Thorin's 'ok.' As Kili was gathering more firewood for Rose, a beautiful, yet enchanting sound came close to his ears: a sound that sounded like that of an angel. Kili dropped the firewood and walked towards the beautiful sound until he caught a glimpse at its source…He didn't stare at the naked figure singing, but he listened solemnly to its song, almost letting himself get stuck in a trance from its beauty as he stared at the figure he suddenly recognized: It was Erigaela herself, bathing and singing with some pipes that truly sounded like they came from the heavens, as she sang a song familiar to all dwarves who had heard it once:

**(Credit to Original)**

'Far over the misty mountains cold,

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day

To find our long forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the heights,

The winds were moaning in the night,

The fire was red, it flaming spread,

The trees like torches blazed with light.'

Kili thought he was surely dreaming or in Heaven, maybe even **Aulë**'s halls…but whatever the case, as soon as he pinched his arm and listened to her song again, he knew he wasn't dreaming. Thinking quickly, he decided to report this to the camp, at least to let them know that if they wanted a 'nightingale' to sing for them, she could. Kili ran and ran until he stumbled into the camp, breathing, "Everyone, be quiet and listen…"

"What is it, Kili? Forest on fire, laddie?" Bofur inquired.

"Listen!" Everyone did as Kili told them to do and listened, getting a small glimpse of the voice that Kili had heard: 'The fire was red, it flaming spread,

The trees like torches blazed with light.'

"Hear that? That was not one of us." Fili stated as he tried to ponder whether his ears were playing tricks on him, along with everyone else, just as Kili had done…except Gandalf and Rose.

"Is that an angel I hear, lads?" Bofur questioned.

"No…Tis only a nightingale in these woods…A nightingale that goes by the name 'Erigaela.'" Kili beamed.

"Wait! Are you saying Erigaela can-She is a-" Thorin stumbled over his words before Kili clarified: "Yes, Uncle…She's a true singer: a pure-hearted one to be exact."

"Well…what do we do, lads? If she finds out we heard-" Gloin exclaimed.

"She won't…at least not yet, she won't…Follow my lead, and we'll expose her singing for the whole camp." Kili smirked as he sat down beside Fili, who had his arms around Rose. No sooner had Kili uttered those words did Erigaela come waltzing back to the camp, hair dripping wet, clothed, but she'd live. "Hello, everyone…Why so silent?" Eri inquired.

"Oh! Hello, beautiful…I was just thinking about the nightingale I heard in the woods as I fetched firewood." Kili grinned as he winked to some of the others when Eri wasn't looking.

"A nightingale? Where?"

"It flew away after it sang its song…however, it was very beautiful. Almost like the voice of an angel. Did you hear it?"

"I can't say I did…A nightingale's song is so beautiful beyond compare, and I've always tried to mimic their songs but have failed time and time again…You're lucky to have heard one, very lucky."

"…You do know we're not talking about birds, right?"

"Pardon me?"

"I'm making a comparison to you and a nightingale. It was you I heard in the woods as I was fetching wood, while you were bathing…No! I didn't see you bare, but I did focus on your song: The song of the Durin's folk of the Lonely Mountains."

"I have no voice compared to a nightingale and I'm mediocre compared to them."

"No, you are their equal singing partner. Hearing you in the forest just proved that fact…Would you care to demonstrate for us, maybe sing that song again?"

"Oh! I don't know-"

"Please…Come on, we're all dying to hear it. Do it for you, for us, for me, my lovely nightingale of the night."

"Well…If you insist. I'll sing for you, but just this once," Eri grinned as she ruffled Kili's bangs, earning a chuckle from his lips. With that, Erigaela demonstrated her remarkable singing talent in the fire's glow, letting the others join in if they wished too,

'Far over the misty mountains cold,

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day

To find our long forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the heights,

The winds were moaning in the night,

The fire was red, it flaming spread,

The trees like torches blazed with light.'

That demonstration earned her lots of applause and even a standing ovation from Kili, who beamed with a smile that shined like the fire's flames. Eri felt tears pricking her eyes and quickly rubbed them away so the others wouldn't see before Kili questioned with a smile, "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, honest."

"Why're you crying?"

"Tis only tears of joy, Brother Kili…Many have heard me sing, but few have told me my voice was beautiful as the nightingale's. You are one of the few."

Kili strutted over to Eri, wrapping his arms around her to calm her joyful tears, "Well don't cry, Sister…You'll be all right, and your voice is beautiful, no matter what anyone thinks."

"Thank you, Kili. Your nature and smile always cheer me up."

"Anything to keep our beacon of hope burning and your joy beaming like a fire's light." Eri warmed into Kili's embrace, feeling completely safe and sound, just as many wanted her to be. As the two's hug lasted for a little longer, Thorin noticed a bracelet from afar that was secured to Erigaela's wrist, a bracelet with a Durin's mark, but it was no ordinary mark: It was the mark of a family of wealthy, Durin merchants, quite prized by the royal family of the Durin household because of their many, elaborate handicrafts; As Thorin and Eri exchanged looks before falling asleep (whose relationship had now blossomed from a comrade's friendship to something more even though they never confessed), the dwarf king had dreams that plagued his mind: In such dreams, he kept seeing the image of his family, the members of it that had diminished because of Azog and his army of orcs, standing alongside two people carrying a bundle and a small trinket on a chain. The faces of the couple with the bundle and trinket were blackened out, but you could still make out their outline. They even told Thorin to protect their daughter from harm, but Thorin couldn't understand why…With that, everyone went to sleep and shortly after, they arrived to Rivendell, no thanks to Gandalf. Although Thorin hated elves, Gandalf warned him that making them angry would not help and that they copuld get answers to their questions here, along with food and rest. Reluctantly, the company went inside Rivendell and were willing to endure the elves for a short while until they could travel on the road again.


	9. Merchant's Mark & Past Remembered

Chapter 9: Merchant's Mark & I Remember Her Past!

Gandalf had helped everyone get to Rivendell, which didn't really please Thorin and a few other dwarves. Overall, they cooperated with the wise wizard as Rivendell's master, Lord Elrond, led everyone to a dining hall for food and drink. As Thorin's company traveled to such a dining hall, Eri and Rose were led by a few, female elves to a bath house to get cleaned up. The girls' clothes were immediately cleaned and left to dry, the girls had a relaxing bath, and were given some elven dresses to wear until their clothes had dried. The dresses were in colors that the girls would've normally worn, but they greatly showed off the curves and dips of their body through the tight fabric. The girls walked into the room, looking even more beautiful than ever before, almost making their comrades choke on their food and drink just staring at them.

"Whoa…Y-You look beautiful, Rose." Fili stuttered.

"You too, Eri." Kili joined in.

"Thank you. You're so sweet." The two responded with a smile as they pinched their lovers cheeks, causing them to blush with embarrassment and bashfulness. Even Thorin was entranced by Erigaela's beauty as she walked past him, hair swaying gently in the soft breeze, almost to the point of gasping in shock. She just gave a short, yet innocent smile as she walked by, causing a smile to form on Thorin's face as she turned away, but he stopped himself before Gandalf or Elrond saw…Later that night, Thorin learned about how to find the secret door into Erebor from Elrond, who knew how to read ancient Moon Letters. Their target day to reach the mountain was Durin's Day, and they intended to make it there before then. Eri and Kili decided to walk around Rivendell alone, talking about a serious yet personal topic, "I've never known about my past, but I'm willing to do anything to find it." Eri stated.

"You mean you don't remember anything? Maybe you have a trinket that tells you who you are."

"Well, I do have a bracelet that I've had ever since I was a baby, as well as a blanket with my name inscribed in Khuzdul on it and the note my birth parents left behind in the basket when I was found in the Shire," Eri then looked down at her bracelet and handed it over to Kili, who treated it like it was the Holy Grail, "Maybe you could tell me from the mark on my bracelet..."

Kili meticulously examined the bracelet, trying his best to see if he could find the house that the young woman belonged to, but alas! He couldn't figure it out, so he sadly whispered, "I don't know whose house of Durin you belong to, but maybe Uncle Thorin can help us." Kili grabbed Eri's hand, causing her to exclaim: "Where are we going?"

"To find Thorin. Come along!" Kili led Erigaela down some long corridors and hallways until they reached the room that Thorin would be sleeping in for the night. They knocked on the door and patiently waited for him to open it, before he replied, "Enter," The two did as they were told and entered, causing Thorin to become concerned, "Oh! Kili, Eri, what brings you two here?"

"Well-I-I wanted to-"

"Allow me, Eri…She needs help with something, Uncle. She has a trinket with her that may help her figure out what house of Durin she belongs to."

"May I see this trinket?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, sir…" Eri replied as she took off her bracelet and gave it to Thorin, who eyeballed it with curiosity until he recognized the mark. The mark was a gold circle with a crown and necklace overlapping one another, the symbol of a house of wealthy merchants in Durin, the city of Dale to be exact. Thorin handed the bracelet back to Eri, who secured it back onto her wrist, as he replied, "You come from a house in Durin known for a family of wealthy merchants who sold their wares in Dale…Judging from this mark on your bracelet, you come from the house of 'Damine,' a class of Durin merchants that resided in Dale…I have no knowledge of which parent was human or dwarf, but at least this piece of information helped you find out enough about your family to ask others. Sorry I couldn't be of help to y-"

"Anything helps, Thorin…Thank you for everything." As Eri started to leave with Kili, Thorin called out, "Wait! May I speak with Eri alone? I really need to talk to her."

"Of course, Uncle." Kili left the room before Eri asked, "You wanted to talk with me, Thorin?"

"Yes…There are some things we need to discuss…about Fili and Rose."

"Oh?"

"Be honest with me. Is Rose a hobbit or is she an...elf?"

"Well, I-"

"I won't get angry, but only if you tell me the truth. I noticed that the elves treated her differently and that she could speak their language fluently…So I ask of you: Is she really a hobbit or an elf?"

"…All right, I'll be honest. She is an elf, but only half elf on her mother's side. I only kept it from you because you are bitter towards elves, and truth be told: she hates being half elf, especially when she heard about what they had done to you."

"Oh."

"You're not angry, are you?"

"No, but thank you for being honest."

"So, does that mean she won't be forced to leave?"

"No, I won't force her to leave, especially now since she's in love with my nephew, Fili."

" I see...Am I released now from your bed chambers?"

"Yes, you are released." As Eri put one foot outside the door, she whipped back around and ran into Thorin's strong arms, embracing him with every fiber of her being, "Thank you for everything you've done for Rose and me. Without a wise king such as yourself to guide us, we wouldn't have made it this far."

"Anything for you and your friends."

"Thank you, Thorin, my dwarf king of Durin…" Eri replied as she leaned up to Thorin's eye level and planted a sweet kiss upon his cheek, giggling like a little schoolgirl before she strutted out of his room.

"Oh, Eri?"

"Yes. Thorin?"

"I know who you remind me of…You remind me of my little sister, Lady Dis of Durin."

"Lady Dis? The beautiful daughter of Thrain…I've heard of her, and it's very interesting that you make a comparison of her to me."

"It's the truth, lass."

"I appreciate it though and thanks." As she left, Thorin grabbed his cheek in awe, smiling at her innocence before he started to walk towards the window to stare at the stars that were forming in the sky. As he strutted off towards the window, he stopped in the middle of the room and muttered, "Dis?...Can you hear me?...If you can, I have to ask something of you, Sister: Was it you who came into the lives of these women when they had no one and nothing to go back to? Were you the one that inhabited their spirits when you had gone from me? If you were the reason for this, please give me a sign. If what I say is true, I thank you for giving the girls to me…" As he sat down on the window seat, a small item fell out of his coat pocket, frightening the 195 year old king.

"Oh, dear! What did I drop," Thorin asked himself as he picked up the small necklace, "Huh? What's this?" Thorin stared at the object as if it were a key to the past, trying to figure out what it was: The trinket was a golden, circular locket with a mark on it, the same one as Eri's bracelet, and as Thorin opened the locket, he noticed that it was very strange. Inside was a picture of a dwarf woman and human man, carrying a small, sapphire blue blanket with an ebony-haired, baby girl inside; a name was embroidered in Khuzdul on said blanket that read 'Erica,' or 'alone' in Khuzdul language. Also inside was a functioning compass, which immediately caught Thorin's eye. It wasn't long before Thorin began to mutter to himself as he stared at the compass, "'To find your true family with the golden heart, use the compass's needle within and you'll never be apart.'…What does this mean, and why are these people in this portrait so familiar?...Of course!" Thorin could now see it: He knew exactly who the people in the portrait were and he knew who Erigaela was! Those people were good friends of Thorin's little sister, Dis, and furthermore…They were Erigaela's birth parents, Saira of House Damine and Robanus, a respected ranger in the human world, and once more, Erigaela's real name in Khuzdul was Erica, or 'alone.'

Memories started crashing in Thorin's mind like a wave at the beach. He saw clear images of Dis and this couple with the little girl. Of course! There was a reason why they wanted the girl to be protected: Orcs were attacking the Durin people, and Saira and Robanus didn't want to risk losing Erigaela to the enemy, so they entrusted her to Thorin for safe-keeping…That's when Thorin realized the fate of the parents after he had remembered all those good memories of them with their little girl. Thorin knew that Eri should learn the whereabouts and/or fate of her birth parents, but if he told her, he'd be too blunt and break her heart. He knew that he now loved Eri too much to tell her, but he knew he had to do it, for her sake and his. She deserved to know who she really was and if Thorin wouldn't tell her, who would?

"I now have the courage to tell her…Here I go." Thorin turned the knob and exited his room, not before he walked to Erigaela's bedroom, where she was currently getting ready to sleep, but not before he knocked on her door...


	10. I'm Sorry & Moonlight Love

Chapter 10: I'm Sorry & Moonlight Love

"Enter," Eri called out to Thorin. Thorin turned the knob and entered the room, bringing a smile to Eri's face as he closed the door behind him, "Oh, Thorin!...Please come inside. Sit down, please, and make yourself comfortable…What brings you here? Forgot to tell me something?"

"I wanted to give something to you…"

"Really? What is it?"

"Something that rightfully belongs to you…" Thorin responded with a sad smile as he handed the necklace to Eri, who opened it and stared at it in awe at its beauty.

"Oh, it's so beautiful."

"It was a gift from your birth parents to you, something I was to give to you when you became of age."

"Why you? Why not them?"

"They feared of orc raids, so they entrusted you to me as I could protect you from them…This necklace was one of their gifts to you, and I know everything about you. I think it's high time you knew."

"What do you know?"

"For starters, your real name is 'Erica,' or 'alone' in Khuzdul."

Eri giggled innocently as she remarked, "Symbolic, huh?"

"Yes, very…Your mother was a dwarven merchant named Saira, and she was good friends with my sister, Lady Dis of Durin. Your father was a respected ranger from the human world named Robanus…Your father fell in love with your mother, married her, and had you."

"Where are my parents? Do you know?" Thorin gulped a slow gulp and turned away from Eri with sad eyes, which caused her to become concerned, "What's wrong? Do you need to tell me something?"

"Eri, I-"

"Thorin, if you know something about my parent's whereabouts, you must tell me. I won't be angry or upset, just be honest with me."

"You promise you won't even if the news are…hurtful?"

"I promise…"

"...I was working in the forges of the human world, and when I walked home from a long day, I smelled a very unpleasant scent. It reeked of death. I followed the stench back to a cave and I looked around, finding blood and dead orcs all around until I saw two bodies collapsed on the ground…I lifted the nearest body up and found a woman, wearing a necklace with a mark similar to the mark on your bracelet…That's when I realized that I had found Robanus and Saira, dead and slain by orcs in the night."

"What?!"

"Eri, I'm so sorry…I didn't want to tell you this, but you deserved to know the truth. I'm so sorry."

"It's not you; it's me…This is all my fault! They would still be alive if I had never been born; why am I an omen of death to all those around me? Is this why I was named Erica, because I'd be alone?!" Erigaela cried as she collapsed to the mattress in a fit of sobs, shoulders heaving up and down with such a force that it almost brought Thorin to tears himself. Thorin didn't want to desert her when she was in pain, but at the same time, he loved her too much and didn't want to hurt her any further. Thorin cursed in Khuzdul in his head, shaming himself for hurting a woman in this way. Seeing Eri in pain made Thorin feel sorry for her, so like an comforting friend, he pulled Eri into his arms and embraced her, shushing her and combing his fingers through her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Eri. I promised I'd protect you from anyone and anything that could harm you, and I failed you…I just wanted you to have closure, knowing you wouldn't have to search for them your whole life with nowhere to start. Eri, I'm going to tell you something I should've told you a long time ago…I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, by Mahal I honestly I do…I can't bear to see you in pain, and I want to protect you for all time until I breathe my last breath…I love you."

"Thorin…"

"It's okay if you don't love me as well…I'll understand after what I've just done-"

"Thorin, stop apologizing to me…You did nothing to hurt me. I just needed some time to grieve their loss, but I think I'll survive now…"

"Does this mean-"

"I won't leave your side, Thorin. I'll stay with the group…"

"I really am sorry. Is there anything I can do to ease your pain?"

"There's one thing you can do…"

"And what would that be, love?"

"Stay with me tonight…please…"

"Of course, beautiful…"

"Thorin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too…" As those words came to Thorin's ears, he grabbed Erigaela's hand and pulled her close to him, kissing her with a ferocity she had not seen before. Eri, falling head over heels in love with the dwarven king, kissed him back with the same ferocity as he wrapped his arms around her waist. After they broke away for air, the two stared at each other in awe and passion for the other until Eri confessed, "I wrote a song…"

"A song?...What's it about?"

"It's a song about you…and my love for you and only you…"

"Could you sing it for me, my nightingale?"

"Certainly...(Hums for 4 measures)…'If only he could know,

The man I fell for

Will I reap what I sow?

I've never felt like this before.

A man who knew much pain,

A man full of light

Have I truly gone insane?

His smile must be so bright.

I wish that he could see,

That I truly love him so

I hope he too loves me…

If only he could know.

His eyes and hair are of this earth,

Tis a joy when we meet

A man of noble birth,

He make my heart skip a beat…

I confess I love him so,

Has he found his fair Lily?

If only he could know,

If only he could know...'"

"Beautiful as always, Eri."

"Did you like it?"

"Like it? I loved it…It was very beautiful and well written."

"Thank you…Thorin?"

"Yes, love?"

"I want to ask a favor of you…"

"Anything…"

"Would you like to star gaze with me?"

"Of course." Thorin and Erigaela stared out of the window in Thorin's bedroom, remarking about the star's beauty as Eri replied, "I've always loved seeing the stars, and I could see them so clearly back in my old home."

"I do agree that they are beautiful." Thorin gazed up until he stared at Erigaela's white hair, which shimmered like starlight in the moon's pale glow; Thorin thought that her hair was interesting, she was interesting!...But alas, he would not show his emotion towards this girl, oh no! He had to be the strong king under the mountains, but something in him made him yearn for Eri. Eri gazed up at Thorin and smiled, showing him a warmth he had not seen in so long…almost as if Dis were smiling for him right now. Through these girls, he saw Dis's beauty, temper, and competitive nature in Rose…But the one girl he favored the most was Erigaela, who had Dis's smile, happiness, and innocence. There was an eerie silence before one of them broke it: "Where did you get such a beautiful trinket? I've never seen that one before."

"Which one? The locket or the butterfly?"

"Well, both…"

"…When Rose I made ourselves official 'sisters of the heart,' Rose bought a necklace similar to mine with her birthstone on it, to symbolize our bond…Now the butterfly. That's a real story."

"Do tell."

"Butterflies are said to be the symbol of rebirth, and these creatures have always enchanted me…They start their lives as caterpillars until they create a cocoon and gain wings, allowing them to fly wherever they wish…I always wanted to escape, and these creatures inspired me to do such a feat…"

"Interesting…"

"Thank you…" I became quiet again before Thorin muttered: "Your hair…"

"I'm sorry, Sire?"

"Your hair is white…"

"Yes, it would seem it is…"

"Why is it white? I've never seen white before on someone so young…Any particular reason why it is so?"

"Why is that any of your business? Not to offend you, but-"

"There's something about you that interests me…Something that draws me to you. I might as well know why your hair is as white as snow…"

"I wouldn't want to bore you, your majesty."

"You won't…I want to hear every last detail…"

"Well…If you insist, Sire-"

"You do not have to keep referring to me as 'Sire.' Just Thorin would suffice."

"I see…I have something to ask of you, Thorin."

"Anything…"

"Do you find me…strange?"

"…No, of course not! Why would you ask something absurd?'

"It's just a question, nothing more…"

"No…Why would you find yourself strange?"

"It's my hair, you see…I cannot help it, but I've heard people remark about me: They called me strange…"

"Those people are wrong, and you are not strange…You're mysterious, enchanting, interesting!...At least to me, you are…"

"Thank you…"

"I have been wondering how it is your hair became such a hue…Were you born with it?"

"Goodness, no…Truth be told: My hair was actually brown, like your nephew, Kili's."

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"What happened to it?"

"…Shortly after I realized I had my powers, I traveled again…I was traveling near a lake when I noticed a young, human girl drowning, and thinking quickly, I jumped in after her. I was able to reach her in enough time to get her to shore, however, I was not so lucky…My foot became trapped on a strand of rope under the lake, pulling me under fast; I tried to escape, but my vision started to dim when I saw a bright light…It called me out by name and told me, 'Erigaela…You are special my dear, and you have done well…You are selfless, brave, and true in your actions of kindness, but you are not needed here in this place. Share your gift and kindness with others and someday, you will join us when the time is right…Go on and live, child.'…All of a sudden, I snapped awake, coughing up water and gasping for air at the feet of the girl and the two teenaged men she ran to get for help…They told me my hair had turned white, and I took it as a sign of that voice giving me my life back to help so many others," Thorin seemed confused and shocked at her story, almost to the point of gasping before Eri remarked, "You look troubled, Thorin. Cat got your tongue?"

"No…I-You…A voice gave you your life back?"

"Yes, I felt a warm touch before I breathed again…You do not believe me, do you?"

"I might, but I'm still not sure…"

"It's all right, I understand," Eri whispered to herself as she walked off before Thorin commanded, "No, don't leave. I did not mean to upset you…Do you speak true?"

"Of course…Why would I tell a complete stranger if it were not the truth?"

"You bring up a good point…Continue."

"After saving the girl's life, she agreed to let me stay the night with her and her family. We walked through the town when she asked to go inside a shop. She promised she'd be right back, so I let her go inside alone; when she returned, she asked me to close my eyes and hold out my hand. I did as I was told, and my butterfly pendant was laying there in my hands…The girl had given it to me as a gift to symbolize our first meeting and sisterly friendship and to show the world my rebirth…I still wear it as a reminder of that day, and to remember that kind, innocent girl whom I became a sisterly friend to."

"That is extraordinary…Eri?"

"Yes, Thorin?"

"I would like to make a promise to you tonight…"

"Anything you wish, Thorin…"

"I-I promise to protect you from those who could do you harm, and I will ensure your safety…You never have to be alone again because I will be here…"

"Thorin…"

"That is my pledge to you…Do you accept?"

"I-I…Yes, if that is what you wish to do for me…than I say yes. I thank you for your kindness and protection, and I only wish that you can reclaim your homeland…It rightfully belongs to you."

"I appreciate any help that comes to me…"

"I must ask this of you: Why do you treat me with such kindness when all I am is a burden? Men have treated me horribly for years, why now the sudden change of heart?"

"…I would not wish you to return to that dark place again, a place that you desperately wished to escape from for so long…I am nothing like those men, Pandora, and you know that; I will protect until my days upon this earth are gone…I have never thought of you as a burden, but I see a girl who wants to be free but also to be loved and belong somewhere safe…."

"You don't see me as a burden?"

"No, you can wield a bow like any archer I've ever seen, and you have excellent healing abilities…You can take care of yourself, all right, but you need someone to love you just as much as you love yourself…Truth be told: You really do remind me of Lady Dis of Durin."

"You've said that before and I guess you'll say it again."

"Aye…You remind me of her innocence and pure beauty."

"I knew her personally, and we were great friends..."

"Really? Dis never mentioned you…"

"She didn't? She told me she had…Oh well, that's Dis for you. Always keeping secrets and helping others when necessary. She put others before herself, correct?"

"Yes…How is it you know more about me than I know about myself?"

"

"You can anticipate movements from various information given to you, and you use the information to your advantage...Extraordinary!"

"Thank you."

"That's what makes it seem as though Rose is your own child: Rose's empathy and your anticipation of future events…"

"I feel more of a guardian to her than a mother, even though she considers me a substitute mother."

"Oh, believe me. I know the feeling…"

"But I wonder…Once she can stand alone, I will no longer be needed."

"But, you need someone to love you just as much as you love her, right?"

"Yes…" Without warning, Thorin gently cupped Erigaela's face in his callused hands and kissed her on her soft lips, caressing her small form with his large arms. Eventually, Eri warmed into the kiss before the two pulled away for air, staring into the eyes of the other with passion and innocence before Eri said, "Thorin…"

"I'm sorry if I startled you- I did not mean to-I-"

"Thorin…I am not angry, but I want to thank you again for all you have done for Rose and me. Your kindness and generosity has done wonders for us…Thank you."

"It was my pleasure…"

"Thorin?"

"Yes, Erigaela?"

"I want you to have something of mine, something I am to give to the one man I love most…"

"What is it?"

"My innocence…"

"…Oh, Eri! I could never-"

"Please, Thorin…for me..."

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life until you became a part of it…Maybe that spirit did me a favor by giving me a new life because without it, I would have never met a wonderful, interesting man such as yourself…"

"Then, I guess I will do as you wish..."

Eri cupped Thorin's face in her hands, smiling her innocent smile, before she kissed him back with a passion equal to what he had given her before, causing Thorin to wrap his arms around her again as Eri wrapped her arms around Thorin's neck, moaning from how he was kissing her. Erigaela and Thorin continued to kiss each other's lips until he decided to put his lips on places other than her mouth; Eri laid on the bed gently and clutched the sheets tightly as Thorin kissed her neck, licking and sucking on the goose bump-covered flesh to create a purple mark. Thorin was going to mark this girl as hers, just as she was sucking on his own neck.

Thorin decided to make a very bold move as he cupped Eri's velvety breasts and sucked, licked, and kneaded each sore nipple. This caused Erigaela to moan and gasp in surprise as she death-gripped his ebony hair to support his bold and romantic actions of lovemaking. Thorin continued to pleasure her by using her bosom until he decided to push Eri's soft legs apart with his callused hands to bury his face near her tiny passage. Oh how Eri moaned as Thorin sucked and licked her clit, making her spasm underneath the dwarf king, which in turn caused him to grin in delight and lust. Thorin had never seen such a beautiful young woman before except his little sister, Dis, and a few beautiful dwarf women in Durin or Dale. However, only one of those women had a beauty that matched Eri's, and that was Dis; Eri had a special quality and innocence to her that made her very lovable and witty to all those that encountered her. As Thorin began to insert his aching cock into her, which she pleaded with him to do as she embraced him to hold him close, he thought about how she had treated for years by others, and how it affected her over the years: She may have been mistreated and maybe wanted to just die to be away from all the pain, but had she just given up and died, Thorin would've never met her and Rose would not have a 'sister.' Overall, he had a mixture of sadness and joy in what happened to her but there was more sadness than anything.

Erigaela noticed Thorin's sad look and asked him what was wrong, "Thorin, what's the matter?"

"…It's nothing."

"Are you all right?...If you don't want to do this, I-"

"It's not that, Eri…It's just a bad memory, but I'm replacing it with a better one: The memory of my adventure with you."

"Thorin…"

"I will not hurt you, my love…If you would like for me to stop, I-"

"I'll be all right…Just make me yours and yours alone, my dwarven king under the Lonely Mountains."

"Very well, my moonlight beauty." Thorin responded as he kissed Eri's lips. He entered into her tight passage and thrusted into her, giving them both pleasure beyond their wildest dreams. This moment, memory, continued long into the night until they both came together, collapsing onto the bed together in a sweating mass of pants and gasps.

"Thorin…Thank you…for everything…" Erigaela panted as she scooted closer and rested her head onto his chest: Curly, ebony chest hair with the scent of wood and charcoal, which seemed to appeal to Eri's sense of smell.

"Obliged to be….of service to you…Anything for you, my beautiful…seer," Thorin gasped out as he applied several blankets over them, "…Goodnight, love. May you sleep well."

"Pleasant dreams, your majesty." The two snuggled into each other for warmth as Thorin wrapped his arms around Erigaela's petite body. The two slept like logs for the rest of the night.

(Fili and Rose- Lemon #2):

"So Fili…I wonder how Thorin and Eri's talk about the past is going, huh?"

"Yes…Thorin seemed sad when he told me and Kili about Eri's parents being slain and the locket."

"I feel so sorry for her…Having a name that means 'alone' in Khuzdul, having anyone you love ripped right from your life, and now finding out who you are years later…It's too much for someone like her."

"I do hope she finds closure in that…Hey, there's no need for tears as long as I'm here."

"I know… It's just I feel sorry for her. She and I are like the sisters, and I'm happy for her for finding me but…I feel sorry for all she had to endure."

"It breaks my heart too…Erigaela lost many she loved, and you…You were mistreated for being someone you didn't choose to be. Always having to forage for your next meal, having to tolerate or fight bullies…all of that hurt you, but it made you stronger."

"…You're right about that…Fili?"

"Yes?"

"You don't think I'm ugly, do you?"

"No, of course not! Why would you ask such a thing?! You're beautiful."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are…Rose, you have a special beauty that in my eyes is dwarven beauty that I've never seen before for a very, long time…If anything, you'd be considered one of the fairest maidens in all of Durin."

"Really?"

"Yes…Open your eyes and look at yourself in a mirror," Fili commanded as he handed her a hand mirror on the dresser in her bedroom, "What do you see?"

"I see a weird, pale, empathetic girl with blood red features and green eyes…I see a girl who wants to be pretty in her lover's eyes, but never feels beautiful…What is this all about?"

"You want to know what I see?"

"Surprise me…"

"I see a beautiful girl who wants to be well-known for her adventurous deeds and golden heart, but is always pushed down by those who doubt her abilities. I see a beauty that matches that of the innocent dove and the passionate red rose…I also see a bird with an injured wing, someone who wants another to love her just as much as she loves herself and others…"

"Fili?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"I-umm…I-"

"Yes?..." Without warning, Rose embraced Fili and kissed him passionately on the lips, her blood red lips engulfing his mouth. Fili warmed into the kiss, giving just as much ferocity to her as she gave to him until the two broke away for air…Rose started to blush until her face was as red as her hair and lips, which caused Fili to chuckle at her bold actions, "Desperate, are we?"

"Fili…I wanted to tell you sooner but…I was afraid of how you'd react…What I'm trying to say is…I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, Fili…Not like a comrade, but like a husband. My husband!"

"Rose, I don't know what to say…"

"You don't love me, do you?"

"No! That's not it…The truth is: I love you too, and I was also afraid…You made my job so much easier for me."

"Then…will you accept my love and be my lover?"

"Of course, Rose. Anything for you."

"I have one more thing I want to ask you."

"Your wish is my command."

"Would you do the honors of staying here with me for the night?...Please?"

"Of course…" Fili answered as he laid Rose gently on the bed, curling up beside her, "Is this all right?"

"Yes…but I meant…The other way…"

"…Other way? What do you mean by-Oh! 'That' way…"

"It's all right if you don't want to…I understand."

"No, I'll do it if that's what you want…but are you sure? Didn't you fight off men so they wouldn't do that to you?...Are you ready to give up for me?"

"Yes, Fili…You're the man I love and I made a promise to myself, just as Erigaela did long ago: Whoever we love will have the pleasure of taking our innocence from us…That was our agreement, and I'm fullfilling it…Please, Fili?"

"…All right, It's agreed…But if you feel any pain and want to stop, I will stop."

"Understood, Fili…Please, allow me." Rose hopped off the bed and stripped her red velvet dress off, letting it fall gracefully to the stone floor below her as Fili stripped his clothes off in sync with Rose. By the time Fili was kicking off his boots, the two were completely bare to each other's eyes, ready to begin their love-making process just as Kili and Eri had done minutes earlier. Fili was just as handsome as his brother, Kili, but he had blondish hair and a beard, as well as braids flowing through his hair; Rose had dwarven beauty, but it could still be considered as pretty to humans. Rose had delicate hands and dove white skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight, and she had nice sized breasts, legs, thighs, you name it! Fili inched closer to Rose as she did the same, extending her hand outwards to scrape it over Fili's face and his silky, golden locks.

Fili lifted Rose into his arms bridal style and laid her on the bed gently, kissing her passionately as he did so. Rose laughed at him as he smiled sheepishly at her…until she moaned a wanton moan as he kissed her neck. Fili chuckled against her neck as he sucked, licked, and nipped her neck until he decided to make a bold move, even for this girl's protector. Rose encouraged him further through her moans and smiles as she grabbed his silky hair. Fili moaned and panted in response to having his hair pulled, but he regained composure as he grabbed her breasts and sucked, licked, and nipped at each, sore nipple.

"Fili!...Oh, yes!"

"Having fun, are we?"

"Yes…More! MORE, FILI! PLEASE!"

"As you wish, Red…"

"Red, that's a name that few use towards me…but with you, you may call me anything you'd like."

"Understood, my love."

Fili continued his assault on her nipples and breasts as she encouraged him by moaning…until he decided she really wanted him. That and his cock ached for her. Rose pleaded with him to continue until he decided he would actually do it, but one thing still made him feel anxious: What if he hurt her? What if he took great care and then she regrets the action later?...The more he thought about that, the more he worried until Rose noticed his face, "Fili, what's wrong?"

"Oh, there's nothing wrong."

"Don't you know I can feel anything you feel and see anything you see like a book?...What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about hurting you just as those men did before."

"You're nothing like them, Fili…and besides-"

"I know, Rose…But I've heard many tales of great care being taken and then women being hurt or regretting their action." "I don't regret this because I'm here with you…I will always be here with you for all time, my love."

"Thank you, Rose…But, are you sure about-" Fili started to ask before Rose placed a gentle, delicate finger on his lips to silence him as she whispered, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life…I trust you."

At that moment, Rose tackled Fili onto the bed and toyed with him by slightly touching his tip with her tongue. Fili immediately reacted to this by thrashing about like a snake in the grass. Rose laughed at her lover's reaction and started taking more of him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down just as Eri had done with Kili. Rose continued until Fili came in her mouth; to her, his flavor was exotic and enchanting, just as hers would soon be to him. Rose pleaded with Fili to take her before the dawn came, so doing as he was told, Fili flipped her over until he was on top. He then proceeded to lower himself until he was in front of her most intimate crevice; he stuck his head in between her thighs and used his tongue to give her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. "FILI!...Oh, YES!" Rose moaned as she tightened her grip on Fili's hair. Fili took this as a sign that he was doing something right and continued further, being so bold as to suck and lick her clit. That bold move sent Rose right off the edge, causing her to thrash about wildly just as Eri and Fili had done. Fili continued until Rose came into his mouth, lapping up her feminine juices like there was no tomorrow.

The moment of truth than came: Fili readied his cock to enter Rose's passage, but unlike Eri with Kili, Rose did not cry. Oh no!...Rose smiled at Fili and whispered, "I trust you, and I love you…"

"I love you too…This may hurt a little, but you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, I know…Take me as your own."

"Here goes nothing…" Fili plunged inside Rose's virgin wall and heard her hiss and wince in pain as tears strained from her eyes, "Are you all right, Rose?...If not, I'll stop."

"I'm fine…I'll get used to it; keep going."

"All right…" Fili did as he was told and went deeper and deeper inside Rose, causing her to embrace him to keep him close as more pain came towards her. After a while, though, Rose didn't experience pain, but instead felt pleasure as she moaned for Fili to continue, "Harder…Faster, Oh Please!"

"As you…wish, my…love…"

"Fili, oh yes!... More! MORE!"

"Rose!"

"FILI!"

"ROSE, OH GOSH!" Fili finally came inside Rose, depositing his seed in her. The two broke apart and laid together on the bed, just as Kili and Eri had done previously.

"How was that?" Fili asked before he felt Rose's hand grab his. All at once, he could see her thoughts and images shown to him like a book, and he could feel her emotions. He saw their intimate moment playing back in her mind and he heard her say, 'That was better than I imagined…Thank you. Without you, I wouldn't have learned that I had true beauty; thank you, Fili. I love you.'

"You're welcome," Fili smirked as he pulled the covers over him and Rose, her snuggling into his chest for warmth, until he whispered sweet things and names to her lovingly, "I love you too, my precious red rose. My innocent little dove. My dancer on the wind…" With that, Fili and Rose fell asleep, preparing for the next day…

**Author's Note: If any followers and/or reviewers have ANY ideas for more of this story, please review so that I can write more for this story. I have a feeling that it's not finished but I really want to hear your feedback to make sure. Thank you for your time and please comment.

-Sairahiniel SakuraAeris1497**


End file.
